Fractures, lesion and collapsing of bone structure can occur in humans due to age, disease or trauma. There are many areas of bone that are prone to collapsing/depression, such as vertebra, proximal humerus, tibial plateau, distal radius and calcaneous. A bone tamp can be used to restore collapsed bone and re-align bone fragments caused by fractures followed by injection of bone cement to fill any fractures, as well as, the void created after the inflated device is removed. Precise positioning of the inflatable device beneath the deepest point of the depression in the collapsed area or bone fragments is essential in properly restoring the correct alignment of the bone fragments or reduction of the bone using a rounded inflatable device. If a round inflatable device is improperly placed beneath the depression, misalignment of the fragments or under/over reduction can result. Time and skill of the surgeon as well as limited work area to maneuver the device makes it difficult to always achieve proper placement. A better inflatable body that facilitates proper placement in bone is needed.